


my skin reminded you of home

by briecracker



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cigarettes, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Sex, F/F, Lesbian AU, This is pure angst, a lot of crying, aqua and bri break up, bri ends up domming even though she's soft i can't help it!!!, by happy ending i mean make-up sex, like implied depression, of course, please be nice to me i am Stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: Aquaria gets a job opportunity that will bring her around the world, but Brianna won't leave Brooklyn and Aquaria won't leave Brianna. Brianna finds the solution in her self destructive thoughts - cut Aquaria loose. This story is about what happened to them after they ended things and how they came back together.





	1. too much of anything is poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 5 years, yall! Please let me know how I'm doing. Craquaria is just flowing through my fingers really well so send me prompts and hcs on my new side tumblr @briecracker. 
> 
> Oh boy this is so angsty! Even when I used to write fics I never really wrote too much angst so this is kinda new.
> 
> Title and chapter names come from the song "Poison" by Luhx., a dope group from boston.

It was a hot Monday in June when Aquaria hung her keys on the wall and immediately began to shed her work clothes as she called out for her girlfriend.

“Hey Bri?”

“What’s up, Aqua?”

“Can we talk for a bit?”

Brianna Heller knew Aquaria well enough to hear a tone in her voice that made her wary. It was a tone she’d only heard a few times, like when Aquaria had first come out to her parents and introduced Brianna, just over two years ago now. The memory of how well that conversation had gone comforted Brianna. But still, she worried, as she so often did.

“It’s nothing bad, babe. It’s good. Sit.” She patted the couch next to her, and Bri sat, albeit tentatively. “So…I got asked about a really big opportunity at work last week. It’s an 6 month project, I’d get to really immerse myself in the fashion world, and I’m really excited about it, and – “

Brianna interrupted Aquaria’s ramble, throwing her arms around the younger girl. “Aquaria, that’s incredible! Was I not telling you last week that all your hard work there was going to pay off?”

“I know, Bri, it’s just that, well, it’s a traveling job. And before you say anything, I’ve done a lot of thinking, and – well – it’s also a big raise so I was wondering if maybe y-you wanted to come with me? I mean, what if you just took leave from work and we traveled all over Europe together? I really think we could make it work and we can get a good income from renting our apartment here – I mean, rentals in Brooklyn are really lucrative now and I’d just, I don’t know, we’ve always talked about traveling together and I think now could be the time.”

Brianna looked stunned, and looking at her, Aquaria’s excitement began to wear off, replacing itself with worry. Aquaria wanted this, so badly, but she could never leave Brianna if Bri didn’t want to go.

“Oh, Aquaria” Bri said softly. She grasped Aquaria’s hand as her eyes grew misty. “You know I can’t. I can’t leave New York. I can’t leave Katelyn and Bob and Monet and – I’m not the kind of person who can just drop everything and leave. My head would explode, Aqua.”

A pause.

“But, this is an amazing opportunity for you. If you want to go, I want you to go. We can figure out the rest.”

“Bri, I’m not going anywhere without you. You know I’d rather both of us be jobless and couch surfing than be apart. It’s…it’s okay” Aquaria forced a smile. Brianna saw right through it. “Okay.” Bri said. “I love you, you know.”

“I know.” Aquaria understood. She did. It wasn’t fair for her to ask her girlfriend of two and a half years to uproot their lives like this. But she wanted it _so_ badly.

As the week went by Brianna felt how hard her girlfriend was trying to accept her decision, but Bri felt increasing guilt on her part. On Saturday, Aquaria went out with some old friends from fashion school and the older woman stayed home. She sat for hours in her head, and without Aquaria there to talk her down (Aqua always was the only one who could pry her out of her spirals) she convinced herself that she was the only thing holding her girlfriend back from success and happiness. That she was singlehandedly ruining their lives. That she had to – 

She had to end things with Aquaria, for Aquaria’s sake. She was a poison.

So Bri packed Aquaria’s things. After all, it would be easier if she could just say “take your shit and leave.” There wouldn’t have to be an awkward meeting weeks later to swap remaining belongings. Lord knows Brianna had been through that in past relationships.

When Aquaria came home, looking like a whole constellation, glowing, twirling to the music still pounding in her head, Brianna was sitting in the kitchen, steeling herself.

“You should have been there tonight, Bri! I know you don’t love my fashion school friends, but we had so much fun, promise me next time you’ll come? Bri?”

“Aquaria, I…”

“Brianna, what’s wrong.” Aquaria’s voice was flat.

“I can’t hold you back like this anymore. You’re so talented and you’ve worked so hard and I want you to see the world. You’re the whole damn solar system and I want you to _live_ dammit and you can’t do that with me around,” Brianna breathed, holding back tears.

“Brianna, what? What the hell are you talking about?”

“I packed all your stuff. It’s over. Go on your trip. _Please._ ”

It took an hour of yelling, a ripped sleeve, and a broken glass before Aquaria finally took off for Jordan’s. The sun was rising as the door slammed and as soon as it did, Brianna collapsed on the floor. At the bottom of the stairs, Aquaria sat and sobbed until her uber came.


	2. your tongue seemed to numb my sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come through classic breakup tropes! note that this is gonna get pretty sad and dark, the alcohol and addiction tws are making their first appearances. heavier writing is out of my comfort zone but i just wanted to write the damn story so let me know what you think!

It took very little convincing on Jordan’s part to get Aquaria to take the job, since the fight was still fresh in her mind. So a less than a week later she was on a plane to Milan, running, trying not to think about Brianna or what went wrong or how she could fix it. She just went.

Brianna told her friends that she needed a few days alone and ignored their messages. She found an unopened bottle of shitty whiskey on the first night and it followed her back and forth from the kitchen to the bedroom and back. For three days she only left her bed to go to the bathroom, smoke a cigarette on the fire escape, and eat whatever cold leftovers she could find. Finally, she answered a call from Bob. “I’ll get over it,” Bri told her. “It’s better for both of us this way.” But Bob heard her voice shaking. “Oh, baby. I’m on my way.”

“Wow. You look like shit” Bob had announced as she and Monet walked in a half hour later, eyeing the half empty bottle of whiskey on the counter.

“Gee, thanks” Brianna quipped as she stumbled and just barely caught herself on the kitchen counter.

“Come out with us tonight, Bri” Monet said as Bob picked up Brianna’s petite frame and dropped her on the couch. Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a question. “It’ll take your mind off things. We’ll be back around 7 to beat your face.”

Her friends are true to their word, and they help her think about something other than Aquaria as they twirl around her, getting her dressed up. She walks into the club feeling confident, and after a few drinks she’s dancing. She steps out to smoke and runs into a girl she used to work with.

“Hey. You’re looking really good,” the girl coos. “I heard you and Aquafina broke up.”

“It’s Aquar- never mind. Uh, yeah. We did,” Brianna mumbles around her cigarette.

“Would you shotgun me?” The girl says softly.

Brianna’s feeling lightheaded and pleasantly drunk, so she takes a long drag from her cig and puts her lips on the other girl’s, exhaling the smoke into her mouth. Brianna closes her eyes and drunkenly imagines she’s kissing Aquaria, sucking the girl’s lower lip into her mouth and placing a hand in her hair. Aquaria deepens the kiss as the smoke swirls around them – only it can’t be Aquaria because Aquaria hates it when she smokes. A memory hits her, one of Aquaria slapping a cigarette out of her mouth in a petty argument and sinking to the floor in tears because she hates them so much and she wants them to grow old together. Suddenly Brianna feels like throwing up.

“Get off me,” She says with venom in her voice, shoving the girl harder than she means to.

“What the fuck is your problem?” The girl spits.

“This was a mistake” Brianna mutters, stepping on her cigarette butt and heading inside. At the bar, she orders a double shot of the cheapest alcohol she can get. Her hands shake as she downs it.

That’s all she remembers when she wakes up in ~~their~~ her apartment the next morning. A text from Bob says _ca_ _ll when you wake up please!_ There’s a bottle of water and two aspirin on her bedside table, which she takes before heading out to the fire escape for a cigarette. She comes back in and calls Bob, putting the phone on speaker and pulling the top off her bottle of whiskey.

“Morning, Bri. How you feeling?”

“Like shit. How did I get home?”

“Girl, we found you in the bathroom with mascara all down your face and took you home. What happened?”

“I don’t remember anything after…” Brianna trails off, and Bob doesn’t press the issue. She’s good at knowing when things are better left unsaid. “God, that’s disgusting,” Brianna coughs after swallowing her bottom shelf whiskey.

“Are you drinking?” Bob asks with worry in her voice. “Girl…” It was no secret that Brianna had a long history with addiction, but she was eight months sober when she met Aquaria. When she told Aqua about her struggles in a voice filled with shame, Aqua was understanding, and Bri got through tough days because she was there. It was the reason Aquaria hated the cigarettes so much; they were a reminder of how close Brianna could be to the edge.

“Uh, just a little hair of the dog,” Brianna answers Bob, lying through her goddamn teeth. “I’m going back to bed. Thanks for checking in, Bob.” She hangs up before taking another swig of whiskey from the bottle and collapsing into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally changed the tense in the middle of this chapter, sue me.


	3. the cure is in the venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh baby this is the last chapter in the downward spiral - happier things are coming. note that this chapter will involve use of hard drugs but it's a pretty brief mention. also there's gonna be smut in the last chapter. i couldn't help myself.

Weeks pass. Aquaria is in Prague, according to her Instagram. She’s just posted a picture of herself and a gorgeous woman _. She’s having the time of her life because I’m not there,_ Brianna thinks. She had always felt like she was holding the younger girl back from a good time because Aquaria worked so hard to keep Brianna sober. The thought makes her remember something – a little bag of cocaine that Stawecki brought over for Aquaria’s 22 nd birthday. Aqua and Jordan had fought viciously when he showed her - she didn’t even want it in the apartment – and they ended up putting it in a little lock box without using any. Resolve long gone, Brianna picks the lock with a bobby pin and grabs it. She marvels at the muscle memory of putting the right amount of white powder on her long pinky nail and snorting, even though it’s been years.

Sighing, she lets the feeling wash over her. She showers and even does some dishes with the energy the high gives her. Coke makes her horny, she remembers, and she gets off for the first time since Aquaria left because her mind is going a mile a minute and she can’t focus on how much she wishes her fingers were Aquaria’s. When she starts coming down she hits the bottle, so she doesn’t have to be sober and think about how ashamed Aquaria would be of her slip.

Katelyn is about to knock on Bri’s door when she hears a crash and a curse. She finds Brianna on the floor, a cut on her hand and broken glass around her. Her hands tremble as she attempts to pick up shards. “Hey Katelyn. It’s nothing, I’m just clumsy. Look, it doesn’t even need a band aid,” she rambles. “Fuck! I need a cigarette.”

“Brianna, you smell like a fucking distillery,” Katelyn says, kneeling and grabbing her face. “Look at me, Bri.”

Brianna does, and Katelyn is the first person she’s made eye contact with since Aquaria left. She allows herself to crumble in Katelyn’s arms, letting the tears fall freely as she screams. “God, Katelyn, I miss her so fucking much. I let her go and now I know she’d never take me back because I’m such a mess and she’d be so disappointed in me but I can’t help it. I just want to fucking forget.” she sobs as Katelyn holds her and pets her hair. Brianna cries herself out and falls asleep in Katelyn’s arms, so Katelyn calls Monet, who hauls Bri to bed while she disposes of broken glass. Her eye catches the little bag of coke and she stills. When Monet comes back to the kitchen, Katelyn looks at her with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know how to help her,” Katelyn whispers as the tears spill over. “She hasn’t been like this in years. She doesn’t let herself lose control. What do we do?” Monet envelops her in a hug. “I think we have to call Aquaria,” she says. They sit on the stairs outside the apartment and dial Aquaria’s number.

“Hello?”

“Aquaria?”

“Sorry, who’s this? I don’t have any numbers on my phone abroad.”

“Oh. It’s, uh, it’s Monet and Katelyn. We need to talk.”     

A shaky breath comes through the phone. Katelyn is holding Monet’s hand for dear life.

“What’s going on?” comes Aquaria’s voice after a moment. “I-is Bri okay?”

Katelyn’s eyes fill with tears again. “Aqua, she’s a fucking mess. She relapsed, but if I knew how bad it was I would have called sooner. I don’t know what to do. Maybe you could talk to her?”

Aquaria thought. If Brianna’s coping mechanism was staying in, Aquaria’s was running. It had been almost two months since she left New York and if she just kept moving she wouldn’t have time to stop and think about Brianna. And just as Brianna drank alcohol to forget, Aquaria had sex. She was strikingly beautiful in every country and she knew it. It helped to feel admired, to have someone touching her, even though it wasn’t Bri. Most nights she was with another woman, and rarely the same one twice. She slept as little as possible because she saw Brianna in her dreams.

To speak to her? That would mean she’d have to stop running.

“Aquaria?” Monet’s voice takes her out of her thoughts.

“I, uh…I have to think about it,” she says, voice cracking. “Thanks for letting me know. It was good to hear your voices. And please take care of Bri.” She hangs up.

“Who was that?” comes a voice from Aquaria’s hotel bathroom. A slender redhead waltzes out and settles her hands on Aquaria’s hips from behind as Aquaria blinks away tears. 

“You need to leave.” Aquaria says abruptly.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, _get out”_ the Aquaria repeats through her teeth. When the girl is gone, she sighs. Slowly, she starts to pack her belongings.

* * *

Brianna wakes up to bright light streaming through her window and cool autumn air blowing through her curtains, which sounds wonderful, but certainly not when you’re as hungover as she is. Squinting, she sits up slowly and reaches for her pack of cigarettes but finds only a note from Katelyn: _We took all your shit. Call when you wake up or I’ll rip your windpipe out so you can never smoke another cigarette again. Love you!_

She groans, rubbing her forehead to try to get the fogginess out of her brain as she saunters into the kitchen for ibuprofen and coffee. While the coffee brews, she texts Katelyn, who brings brunch and tries to keep her occupied. Laughing at a story about Monet at the club last week, Brianna feels somewhat normal for the first time.

Her phone pings. It’s a text from Aquaria’s mom. _Hope you’re doing okay. We miss having you around._ It’s only then that Brianna thinks about the other people she’s lost along with Aquaria. She thinks of her first Christmas a few years ago; decorating her first ever Christmas tree and kissing Aquaria for hours by the fire and Aqua’s mom taking a million pictures while they all swap gifts. Katelyn lets her have a cigarette and they sit on the fire escape together as her hands shake and silent tears fall into her lap.

She doesn't sleep that night. She's forgotten how to do it sober and it makes her painfully aware of how cold the bed is without Aquaria.

Aquaria is at the airport in Prague, holding a plane ticket to her next destination – Berlin. She’s thinking about how long it would take her to get back to New York. 12 hours. She wants to cry thinking about how far she really is from Brianna, Katelyn's words on repeat. Her phone chimes with a voicemail and the sound of her mother’s voice almost makes the tears spill over.  
  
_Hi baby. Hope you're doing amazing - I'm sure you are. Have you spoken to Brianna at all? It's not really my business, but I tried to check in with her and she didn't reply. Anyway, call me when you can, I can't wait to hear about Prague! Love you._  
  
Aquaria turns around and runs towards US Customs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so dramatic please roast me


	4. i keep on coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquaria is running home to save brianna from herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short one yall sorry! this is sort of where the plot runs out, but you have a bonus chapter of needy dominant bri to look forward to in the next (and final) chapter

Brianna has always been the dominant force in her relationship with Aquaria, both in and out of the bedroom. Visibly older than Aquaria, people often speak to Brianna first. And though Aquaria could be a Victoria's Secret Angel fresh out of bed after a night of clubbing, Brianna was all curves and soft edges and big hair. Nurturing, but with the air of someone who would take no shit. People liked her immediately. Aquaria took longer to like, something she was always insecure about.  
  
But Brianna loved Aquaria from the start. And people loved them together. Brianna could get lost in her head so easily, but Aquaria could coax her out of her thoughts with just a gentle touch. People saw the way they calmed each other’s storms.  
  
Aquaria is done running. She misses her New York and she misses her friends and she misses Brianna. She doesn’t know what will happen if she walks into that apartment, but she knows she needs to find out.

Brianna almost drops her phone when she decides to turn it on after a full day of ignoring everyone.  
  
_Aqua:_ I'm getting on a flight home. Tell me this isn’t insane.

_Aqua:_ Katelyn and Monet called yesterday. I’m so worried about you.

_Missed call from Aqua_

_Aqua:_ Bri, if you don’t answer me and I have to sit for 12 hours on this goddamn plane worrying about you I swear to god

Brianna looks at the time the texts were sent with wide eyes. It had been over 12 hours since the texts were sent, so Aquaria should be in New York by now. She doesn’t know how to feel. She fumbles for her lighter and when she can't find it, she forces herself to take deep gulping breaths, heart racing as she sinks to the floor trying to gain some semblance of control.

At that moment, Aquaria is standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at the door to apartment 407. She’s thinking that if she runs, she can probably flag down her uber driver to take her back to the airport. But her feet carry her up the stairs anyway, and her hands clutch her keys, and suddenly she’s at the door and she’s putting her key in the lock.

The doorknob rattles and Brianna looks up from where she sits, hugging her knees. Aquaria peeks around the door, scanning the apartment until she sees the broken woman on the floor.

“Oh, _Bri”_ Aquaria breathes. She never imagined it would be this bad. Brianna looks terrible; unkempt with bags under her eyes, she's lost weight and the apartment is in disarray. Her lower lip trembles and she won’t meet Aquaria’s eyes.

Aquaria drops her bags on the floor and walks towards Brianna. Getting on her knees, she assesses the other woman. “Brianna, look at me. _Please.”_ She reaches out and touches Brianna’s knee with the tips of her fingers, and she looks up at Aquaria.

Aquaria watches Brianna’s face crumple as their eyes meet and she opens her arms. Brianna leans into her and begins to sob like she’s never sobbed before. Aquaria holds her, petting her hair and whispering “I’m here, Bri. It’s gonna be okay. I’m here now.” And Aquaria cries softly too, silent fat tears rolling down her face as she thinks of all the women who touched her who weren’t this one.

When Brianna runs out of tears she loosens her grip on Aquaria slightly. “Aqua, I” – her voice falters and she tries again, “I messed everything up. I love you so much and I thought that you could only be happy without me and now you probably don’t want me but I need you to know how much I love you and I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Brianna,” Aquaria starts, “this wasn't anybody's fault. I’ve had my damn time to think on a 12 hour flight, and I didn't present the idea well and we didn’t communicate or support each other and this is what came of it." Reaching out to brush the hair out of Brianna's face, she adds "You have no _idea_ how much it hurts to see you like this.”

“I’m sorry,” Bri hiccups, voice trembling again, “Aqua, I couldn’t do it without you and I didn't have the control and I just – I just n-needed to forget and now I don’t know how to s-stop –“

“Shhh, baby. I know. I know. It’s okay and I forgive you and I want to help you.” Aquaria takes a deep breath and says shakily, “Bri, I have to tell you that there were other women. A bunch of them. They never meant anything. It was just…it was the easiest way to run from it. I’m so so sorry.”

It stings to hear her say it, but Brianna knows she can’t be mad. Sniffling, she whispers, “Would you come to bed? It’s okay if you don’t want to but I’d really like it if you came to bed.”

And though Brianna had been strong for Aquaria many times in the past, Aquaria knows she has to be strong for Brianna as she pulls her to her feet and helps her to their bedroom.

Early in the morning, Katelyn lets herself in, expecting to find Brianna nursing a hangover. Instead, she finds Aquaria wrapped around her best friend, both of them sleeping soundly. Aquaria stirs and looks up at her.

“Hey, Katelyn.”

“Hey, Aquaria. Good to see you back.”


	5. my soul is stained with your poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats you get a chapter of kind of lame smut to wrap it up! thanks for the love on this one & let me know if you want an epilogue or something!
> 
> also shameless plug that i'm going to be adding some more sugar mommy au oneshots to that series soon as many of you asked!

When Brianna wakes up, she doesn’t open her eyes, instead relishing the feeling of her girlfriend’s legs entangled in her own and the sound of the soft breathing of sleep. But her mind begins to work against her as usual, convincing her that Aquaria will change her mind and leave again because she’s such a mess. The thought stresses her out and she can hear her heart pounding in her ears, so she reaches to the bedside table for a cigarette but a hand on her arm stops her.

“You don’t need it. I’m not going anywhere.”

Aquaria has always known exactly what she’s thinking. Fingers rub little circles into the back of her hand until she starts to breathe again.

“I swear to you, Bri. You’re my person. This is just…a setback. We’re gonna get through it and I know you're brain is telling you I’m going to leave but I’m too stubborn to let you do this on your own.”

“I think I need to start going to meetings again” Bri chokes out. She dreads the thought of spending time in those cold community center basements she used to hang out in, talking about her problems under fluorescent lights.

“That’s a start,” Aqua responds with a little smile. “You’ve done this before. You’ll do it again. And you’ve got me this time.”

She leans in and plants a kiss on Brianna’s jaw, then down to pepper her neck with more. Touch-starved Bri, embarrassingly, lets out a whine. Aquaria chuckles.

“Did ya miss me?”

“Shut up,” Bri rolls her eyes as Aquaria crawls on top of her, pressing her hips against Bri’s and making her groan again. Brianna kisses Aquaria and as Aqua deepens the kiss, something clicks in Bri’s head and she takes over, pushing the younger girl onto her back. Brianna sucks bruises along her collarbone and pulls her t-shirt over her head before leaning down to run her tongue over each nipple. “God, I almost forgot what you do to me,” the younger girl moans as Brianna brings a hand down to her panties.

Brianna laughs, “and I almost forgot how pretty you were, baby girl.” Her eyes are dark.

Abruptly, Aquaria grabs her wrist to stop it her hand from venturing any further. She definitely wasn't expecting Bri to be as dominant as usual in her current state. “We don’t have to, Bri,” she says softly, brushing a hair out of the older woman’s face.

Bri looks desperately at Aquaria. “Please, Aqua, I just – I need the control right now. Please, princess.” Aquaria nods in agreement.

Bri kisses her in thanks before placing her knees on either side of Aquaria’s head and bracing herself against the headboard, adding “and now, since you were such a dirty slut while you were away, I think you need to get reacquainted with my cunt, Aquaria. And if you even think about touching yourself while I ride your pretty face, you won’t get to come today.”

Aquaria realizes that this is cathartic for both of them; if she's punished there don’t have to be any unspoken words between them about her infidelity - they're laying it all on the table. She nods in understanding and the older woman lowers herself down onto her face. Aquaria wastes no time spreading Bri on her tongue, circling her clit with increasing pressure, knowing just how she likes it. She removes her tongue to bite the inside of Brianna’s thigh before going back to her dripping cunt as Brianna grinds down on her.

Bri is embarrassingly close already but she holds herself steady against the headboard. “God, baby girl, you’re doing so well. You love it when I ride your face, huh? Gonna make me come in your pretty mouth baby?”

Aquaria doubles down on her efforts as she tongue fucks Brianna, nose bumping her clit. " _shit,_ angel," Brianna pants as she thrusts herself down and comes with a groan, riding out her orgasm on Aquaria’s face as her legs shake. She rolls off Aqua and slides down to kiss her, tasting herself on the younger girl’s lips.

“You did so well, kitten,” she says between heavy breaths. “You’re always so good for me.”

Aquaria is soaked and Brianna knows it; her girlfriend loves to be told what a good girl she is. The older woman slips off Aquaria’s panties and, sitting up, pulls her into her lap. She kisses Aquaria’s neck as she eases two fingers into her cunt. Aquaria moans “B-Bri...”

“Look at you, baby girl. Taking my fingers so easily. You always were so good at taking my fingers,” Bri says as she begins to fuck Aquaria slowly - too slowly. “I bet none of those other girls knew how to fuck you like I do, huh? None of them knew what you like the way I do, huh kitten?”

Aquaria shakes her head, whimpering. Brianna yanks hard on her brunette ponytail. She yelps.

“Words, princess. Did any of those girls fuck you as well as I do?” She adds another finger, fucking into Aquaria faster and playing with her tits with the other hand. "Well?"

“N-no! None of them were as good as you, none of them were _you_ , oh my god, Bri please!”

“Please what, baby girl?” Bri asks as she fucks Aquaria mercilessly.

“Please let me come, please” Aquaria whines loudly.

Bri slaps Aquaria’s tits hard before reaching down to rub her clit with her free hand.

“You can come, baby girl. Come for me, sweet thing.”

Aquaria screams as Brianna fucks her through her orgasm, kissing her shoulder, whispering “Good girl, you did such a good job. You look so pretty” as she comes down.

Aquaria, leaning back into Brianna’s chest, sighs contentedly and then starts to giggle. Brianna shoots her a confused look and she quips “The neighbors must be pissed. I’m sure they were enjoying the peace and quiet while I was gone.”

Brianna joins in on the laughter. “Bitch, you are so loud. But dammit if I didn’t miss the hell out of you.”

“Love you too.”

Somehow Brianna knows she's going to be okay.


End file.
